


Before It Melts

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: The first snow of the year happens while Steve is standing lookout on a mission right next to his best girl.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Before It Melts

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing something called 25 Days of Christmas Fics, so you can expect new Christmas fluffliness every day from me :)

“Sit tight, Cap. It’s gonna be a while, and we need you for lookout,” Tony’s voice said in Steve’s ear.

“Got it,” he confirmed. Steve noticed Y/N coming around the other side of the building, finished doing her check for possible enemies around the back.

“Want me to join Tony?” she asked him. The tip of her nose was bright red from the bitter wind. He was sure that if he could see her ears, they would be the same color. Instead, they were hidden behind tendrils of hair that was pulled into two loose braids, one hanging over each shoulder.

“No. You’re on lookout with me.”

She nodded her head and walked in his direction, coming to a stop right beside him. She rubbed her gloved hands together in hopes that the friction would create a little warmth. Steve tried to keep his eyes on their other surroundings, reminding himself that it wasn’t proper to ogle his teammate while on a mission. It was damn hard to listen to reason though when she was so fucking beautiful. And the cold air, the way that it paled some of her features and highlighted others in vibrant colors, it just made him want to kiss her like it was his last day on Earth.

“I can’t believe it’s this cold, but still no snow,” she said, clearly attempting to make small talk to pass the time.

“Air’s too dry for snow,” Steve commented.

“Right. Better snow soon though. Christmas isn’t far off, and I refuse to have a bland, un-snow covered Christmas.”

He let out a small chuckle. “I didn’t realize the weather revolved around your specific desires.”

“Well, now you know, Cap,” she said with a smirk.

He couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across his face. Y/N was so funny all the time, and Steve found that he quite liked a woman who was always making him laugh. This job and this superhero life got quite serious and heavy most days, but it was in the humorous moments spent exchanging words with her that Steve felt light as a feather.

“You know, Bucky hates the snow,” Steve told her, continuing the small talk.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me? Oh yeah, because Bucky hates everything.”

“I do not!” Steve heard in his ear.

“Oops, forgot my com was still on,” she said with a laugh. She then reached up and switched it off. Steve raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if she had done it in order to continue talking shit about the other team members.

“So, why does Bucky hate the snow?” she asked Steve, but now she sounded more concerned and curious rather than in the mood to poke fun at the man.

Steve switched his com off as well before answering her. “His fall from the train… Russia. I think he just associates it with bad times rather than good ones.”

“That sucks… we’ll have to come up with a way to make snow a positive thing for him.”

“I don’t know if that’s possible.”

“We’ll see about that.” She had a determined look on her face, and Steve found himself grinning foolishly yet again. This was just another thing he loved: her strong determination to help her friends and always bring them joy.

He surveyed their surroundings once more, noting how quiet and unchanged they were since arriving on the spot fifteen minutes ago. When he looked back to Y/N, he noticed something powdering the tops of her braids.

“There’s something in your hair,” he told her as he instinctively reached out with his gloved fingers to brush it away.

He barely got the sentence out though before she pointed at his own head and squealed, “It’s snow!”

“What?”

“Air’s too dry, huh Cap?” She danced around in a circle happily, staring up at the sky. “The first snow of the year! It’s wonderful.”

“I’m glad the weather answered your wish,” he told her, but she was barely paying attention to him. Steve watched in amazement as she twirled in place with her eyes closed and her mouth hanging wide open, catching tiny snowflakes on her tongue.

Up until this moment, Steve had known that he liked her. He had known she was attractive and that all the quirky little things she did made his stomach flutter. He had known his heart always beat faster when she was fighting alongside him in battle. He had known it was her that often plagued his mind at night.

But it wasn’t until this moment, watching her forget the mission and bathe in the bliss that was coming down in the form of white flurries, it wasn’t until this first snow with her that Steve knew he was in love.

She began pulling her right glove off, and Steve’s brow furrowed in concern, although she couldn’t see it under his helmet. “What are you doing? You’re gonna get frostbite.”

“I want to get a good look at them,” she said, as if that explained anything.

She held out the pad of her pointer finger and waited for a few crystalline snowflakes to land on it. Once they did, she pulled them quickly within an inch of her eye to study them closely. “You’ve gotta do it quick before it melts. They’re so beautiful and unique, but you have to appreciate them quickly or they’ll be gone forever and you’ll never know what wonders each one held.”

“They all look the same to me.”

“It’s because you’re not looking close enough.” She stepped closer to him, caught a few more snowflakes on her finger and then held them right up to his eye. “What do you see? They’re all different, right?”

Steve was having a hard time focusing on her snow-covered finger when her mouth was barely a couple of inches away from his. He kept glancing down at those lips, just as red from the cold as her nose was. “I think I need a magnifying glass,” he said in reference to the snowflakes, but he wasn’t actually thinking that at all. Instead, he was thinking that if he didn’t appreciate this moment, it would surely melt away, and he would never know what wonders a relationship with her might hold.

“You’ve got some snow on your lip,” he told her, but it was a lie.

“Oh,” she said softly as she reached up to wipe it away, but he stopped her hand.

“Here, let me.” And then he leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers.


End file.
